Dreamland! (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: The Titans have been taken back in time! How do they get back? And what dark secrets lie in their memories?


**Dreamland!**

Act 1

Dong! Dong! Dong!

The clock in Raven's room strikes 12, and she and the other Titans are in bed, asleep. It's pouring with rain, and lightning is striking outside.

Suddenly, there's a loud thunder clap, and a bright flash, and Raven's gone!

Opening theme

Raven is now lying on the concrete pavement, still in Jump city. She slowly opens her eyes, and immediately sits up seeing that she's not in the tower anymore.

She starts looking around, and sees Starfire turning the corner. Raven gets and runs to her.

Raven: Starfire! (Loudly).

Starfire: Raven! I am glad to see you unharmed, but what has happened? (Worriedly).

Raven: And where are the others? (Looking around).

Act 2

Suddenly, a gloved hand appears on Starfire's shoulder, and she lets out a yelp. Then she turns around and throws a Starbolt (black and green from the last episode, 'New visitor').

The camera turns, and we see that Starfire has hit Robin! He's standing there, still, looking shocked!

Starfire: I am sorry! (Rushing to him and giving him a hug).

Robin: It's ok Star. By the way I've found the others. (Melting in her hug).

The others come from the alleyway, and Starfire stops hugging Robin to greet them. Robin looks sadly at her.

Raven: Now were all together, does anyone know what's happening? (Signaling around her).

Beast boy: Nope! (Dismayed).

Cyborg: All I can remember is sleeping in my room, and then I woke up in the city!

They start walking, looking for information on what's going on. Starfire wants a better view of the city, so she takes off flying. Then she gasps.

Beast boy: Star, what's up? (Nervously).

Starfire: Something terrible! The tower, it's gone! (Shock in her voice).

The camera looks at the island where the Titans tower should be, but it's not there!

Act 3

Cyborg: What do you mean gone? It can't be gone! (Quickly/ Nervously).

Raven levitates to Starfire's height.

Raven: Well it is!

They all look at each other, worriedly.

Robin: Ok Titans we ne-

He's cut off by a thunder clap and a flash. Suddenly, Cyborg has the clothes on that he wore in the episode Go! A grey hoodie, and black trousers.

Cyborg: Whoa! (Looking at the clothes).

Beast boy: What happened? (Surprised).

Cyborg: I don't know, they just appeared! (Confused).

They all look bewildered, and carry on walking.

Act 4

Beast boy: Hey, Robin, there's you! (Confused).

He's pointing at Robin, who is running from an alleyway!

Robin: Let's follow _me_? (Looking surprised at what he just said).

They start running after the other Robin, when they see him stop at the pizza place. There's a large hole in the road, with green smoke rising from it! The Starfire emerges!

But she's also in the clothes she wore in 'Go!'.

Starfire: It's when we first met!

Other Robin: Who are you? (Making his cape fly open, with his arms).

The two start fighting, like they did in 'Go!'.

Then another Beast boy ram's into her, as a ram, and then turn's back to normal.

It carries on with the other episode, when the other Starfire drops a bus at Robin, but Cyborg stops it.

Other Cyborg: YO! Who's messing up my neighborhood? (Shouting).

Other beast boy: She started it! (Pointing at the other Starfire).

The camera switches to look back at the Titans, to see Starfire glaring at Beast boy.

Beast boy: OOPS, sorry? (Unsurely).

Starfire: That did hurt!

Act 5

Suddenly, another thunder clap and flash comes. When the light clears, they are all in a forest, and Beast boy has his mask on that he wore for the doom patrol!

Beast boy: Oh no! (Knowingly).

Raven has a small smile on her face.

Then we hear shouting and another Beast boy comes from the tree's.

Other Beast boy: Well I quit! (Shouting).

Doom patrol leader: What do you mean 'You quit' you can't quit! (Behind him).

Other Beast boy: Watch me! (Confidently).

All of the titans look at Beast boy, quite surprised.

Beast boy: What? I wasn't being treated equally! (Annoyed).

Act 6

Then there's another thunder clap, and flash. After they are in a bright city, and Raven is in a sparkly, blue cape!

Another Raven is standing with her mother, who looks quite sad.

Other Raven: I'll be fine mother, don't worry! (Reassuringly).

Raven's mum: Well, promise me you'll be careful on Earth, and make some friends. (Reluctantly).

Raven: I will! (A small smile on her face).

Beast boy starts laughing!

Beast boy: You wore sparkles? (Crying with laughter).

Raven look's incredibly angry!

Raven: Watch it! (Growl in her voice)!

Act 7

There's a thunder clap and flash, and they end up in tamerans palace! Starfire is wearing black clothes!

Starfire looks worried, when she see's she is in her mother and father's bed chamber! Her face turns sad, when she sees herself, Blackfire and Wildfire gathered around the bed!

Other Starfire: Please you cannot go! (Crying).

Wildfire puts his arm around her shoulder, hugging her lightly, reassuringly.

Mother: We will always love you! (A small, sad smile on her face).

Farther: And we will see you again! (Reassuringly/Sadly).

Then they slowly close their eyes and stop breathing! The real Starfire has tears streaming down her face. Robin puts his arm around her, and brings her in for a hug.

Wildfire opens the door, and walks out with Blackfire behind him. The other Starfire is about to do the same, but a large hole is made is the wall, and the Gordaneions step through! They grab her, not even giving her time to scream!

Act 8

A thunder clap sounds which is followed by a flash of light, and they are in Gotham city!

Robin: Great, now it's my turn! (Trying to hide his disappointment, and failing).

Suddenly, the Batcar screeches to a halt next to them, and another Robin steps out with a bag on his shoulder!

Batman: This is as far as I can take you! (Dismayed).

Batgirl: Are you sure you can't stay? (Hopeful).

Other Robin: I'm sure. Jump city gives me a whole new experience!

Just then the Bat signal lights up in the sky, and the other Robin closes the door.

Other Robin: I'll keep in touch! (Through the open window).

Act 9

There is a final thunder clap and flash, and they are back in the tower. The screen splits into five segments and in each one; we see the Titans wake with a start at the same time! They all leave their rooms and enter the living room

Cyborg: I've just had the weirdest dream! (Amazed).

Starfire: I too have had such dream! (Confused).

Beast boy: I had a dream, that Raven was wearing sparkles! (Laughing).

Raven look's annoyed, and he whimpers!

Robin: So we've all had the same dreams! (Surprised).

Raven: Which means we all know a secret about each other! (Looking around).

Starfire is, sadly, walking out the door.

Beast boy: Star, is that what really happened! (Shocked).

She stops, just long enough to answer the question.

Starfire: Yes! (Quietly).

Then she walks out the door, and into her room. Robin walks after her, and the others look sadly at each other.

Robin enters Starfire's room, and Starfire is sitting on her bed. She raises her head when he enters.

Starfire: I do not want to talk about it! (Not giving him any chance, to talk).

Robin: Star, you can't just avoid it! You're brother and sister gave you to them! (Reassuringly).

Starfire: What? Why would you say that? I did not want to talk about mother and farther! (Confused).

Robin: But Star-

He's cut off by Blackfire smashing the bedroom window!

Blackfire: Hello sister, dear! (Smiling evilly).

Starfire: What do you want Blackfire? (Getting in a fighting stance).

Blackfire: I've had a dream about mother and farther, which means you have too! (Landing in the room).

Starfire: You are correct! (Attentively).

Blackfire: Which means _you _are weak! (Her smile spreading across her face).

Starfire's eyes widen, when she realizes what is going to happen! But she's too late, Blackfire throws a starbolt, and it sends Starfire flying into the corridor. The other Titans come running!

Cyborg: Star, are you ok? (Confusion all over his face).

Starfire: Yes! (Rubbing her head).

Then she gasps, and she runs back in.

Starfire: Robin was right! You did give me to the Gordaneions! (Pointing at her).

Blackfire: You've only just figured it out? (Smugly).

Starfire: That was your mistake! I got out of their custody, I made friends, and I have got the strenght and power to beat you! Teen Titans GO! (Shouting)

Act 10

They all charge at Blackfire, accept for Starfire, who has grabbed Raven by the arm. Starfire talks to her and she nods.

The two levitate in the air, holding hands, and they start glowing dark green, and black!

Starfire: Think next time you try to get rid of me!

Then they send a stream of energy straight at Blackfire! She is sent back through the window and into the next building! Raven and Starfire land, and Blackfire comes from the building! Starfire gets her starbolts, Green and black, ready!

Blackfire: I will be back little sister, and I will defeat you!

Then, she finally flies off.

Act 11

The sun is just coming up and the Titans are talking about that day.

Beast boy: So what did happen today then? (Confused).

Cyborg: I guess we'll never know!

The camera leaves the tower, just in time to see someone in the ocean, giving an evil laugh, and then disappears under the water!

Ending theme.


End file.
